Réflexion
by debby69
Summary: Vous connaissez mon amour des résumés ... C'est la suite de réveil et de Juste une mise au point ... Et ça parle de réflexion ... bien entendu ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Réflexion

Genre : Romance… enfin si on veux…

Résumé : Vous connaissez mon amour des résumés… C'est la suite de « réveil » et de « Juste une mise au point »… et ça parle de réflexion… bien entendu…

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

**Réflexion… **

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Kerry était parti, l'avait quitté, le laissant ainsi seul face à ses réflexions. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, était il possible que Kerry ai raison…

Il ne pensait pas, non… mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : « Et si ?? »

Mais son coté rationnel et réaliste lui rappelaient qu'avec des « si » on pouvait faire plein de chose… mettre Paris en bouteille,avec des si… on pouvait refaire le monde…

Avec des « si » il ne serait pas là à se poser la question, son fils serait encore vivant, il serait peu être encore marier avec Sarah…

Il se rappela alors ce que Carter lui avait demandé le jour où elle lui avait montré la bague que le flic lui avait offert, il se rappelait qu'à l'origine il était allé la voir dans son labo parce qu'il la trouvait… bizarre, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il avait pris pour preuve qu'en deuxjours et trois briefings, elle n'avait pas essayé de l'embrouiller avec son langage scientifique. Et ça lui avait manqué, car même si ça lui donnait un mal de tête carabiné et qu'il n'y comprenais absolument rien il aimait l'écouter parler de « ses trucs », il aimait le ton de sa voix quand elle expliquait ou plutôt tentait d'expliquer au reste de l'équipe le fonction de tel ou tel engin.

Elle lui avait alors demandé : « Et vous mon général ??? si les choses étaient différentes ?? »

Il secoua la tête en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait répondu : « Je ne serais pas là… »

C'était ridicule, « Je ne serais pas là », ça voulait tout dire et en même temps ça voulait rien dire, le pire c'est que lui-même il ne savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il ne savait pas et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir peu être parce que dans le fond, il connaissait la réponse, le problème était qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait l'admettre.

Il se leva du canapé, il en avait mare, il n'en pouvait plus, rien au monde n'était plus difficile que de penser à ne pas penser… affronter Anubis à coté c'était de la rigolade, s'évader de la forteresse de baal… tranquille, il l'aurait refait les yeux bandés si il avait été sur que ça l'aurait empêcher de penser à « ça ». Il devait sortir, prendre l'air, aérer le peu de neurones encore intact qu'il avait dans la tête. Il pris sa veste et ses clés et sorti rapidement de chez lui.

Il monta en vitesse dans son 4x4 et pris la route, roulant au hasard des rues de Colorado Spring, ou il allait il ne le savait pas. Il eut un petit rire en pensant qu'en ce moment il y avait pas mal de chose qu'il ne savait pas…. Et si d'habitude ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment,, là il était forcé d'admettre que ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'il roulait, il était arrêter à un feu rouge lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il passait de ce quartier… était ce un signe ??? Est-ce qu'il y avait là haut un dieux, qui ne soit pas un Goa'uld de préférence, qui voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?? Devait il s'arrêter ???

Lorsque le feu repassa au vers, il décida de s'arrêter. Après tout il était pas réputé pour être du genre à réfléchir… c'était Carter la cérébral… lui il était plutôt connu dans tout l'USAF pour agir selon son instinct, et il devait bien admettre que règle général cela lui avait plutôt réussi de réfléchir avec ses tripes… et son instinct lui disait qu'il Devait s'arrêter, il tourna donc à droite et gara sa voiture sur la première place disponible, Jack sorti ensuite de son véhicule, il le ferma à clé et continua de remonté la rue à pieds.

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes puis ralenti le pas, frôlant de la main la barrière blanche qui clôturait le lieu. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, la regarda un instant, se demandant si il faisait bien de suivre son instinct, puis il poussa le portillon et s'engagea sur le petit chemin, regardant les massifs de fleur autour de lui. Il ne sut pourquoi mais ce retrouver là le calma immédiatement, il se sentait bien en paix avec lui-même alors il continua d'avance, se promenant tranquillement de le parc.

Il flâna pendant près d'une heure avant de s'asseoir sur banc. Il se trouvait dans un coin reculé du parc, face à une sorte de lac. Ici, il serait tranquille, personne ne pourrait le déranger, il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement, prendre le temps de penser à tout ce que lui avait dit Kerry avec absolument rien pour le déconcentrer, rien a part des canards et quelques poules d'eau. Il sourit, avec une bière et une canne à pêche, il aurait presque pu se croire chez, dans son chalet du Minnesota.

Il passa les minutes suivantes à regarder les canards jouer entre eux puis il commença à repenser à la situation dans laquelle il était. Il fit alors ce que l'un de ses instructeur de l'armée lui avait appris : tout mettre à plat afin de pouvoir une vue d'ensemble… chercher le problème pour trouver la solution… car c'est bien connu… chaque problème à sa solution… quel qu'elle soit… c'était maintenant à lui de la trouver. Il grimaça, vu comme ça, on aurai dit des maths… et il avait jamais aimé les maths… pire que cela il avait toujours été nul en maths.

Il décomposa son problème.

- Il était militaire.

- Il était amoureux de son second.

- Un règlement militaire l'empêchait d'envisager une quelconque relation avec le dit second.

- Son second allait se marier.

- Il entretenait ou plutôt avait entretenu une relation avec Kerry dans le but d'oublier son second… enfin c'est surtout le mariage de son second qu'il tentait d'oublier parce que son second, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier et de toute façon il ne le voulait pas. Il n'allait quand même pas se privé de sa raison de se lever le matin… il s'avait qu'il était stupide mais pas à se point là.

- Son second allait se marier… avec ce flic…

- Kerry l'avait quitté ce matin par qu'il avait eu comment dire… un lapsus… révélateur… il lui avait dit « je t'aime » seulement ce je t'aime ne lui était pas adressé… il était adressé à Sam… son second… dans son rêve il était avec elle… et ça elle l'avait compris…

- Kerry lui avait fait comprendre pas mal de chose, elle était la première personne à qui il admettait être amoureux de se second.

- Son second qui allait se marier… avec l'autre…

- Mais Kerry lui avait dit quelque chose, quelque chose qui le travaillait depuis qu'elle était parti ce matin. Elle lui avait dit que si il lui parlait, elle n'épouserait pas ce flic.

- Elle prétendait que Sam ne le considérait pas seulement comme un supérieur… pour Kerry, Sam le regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il secoua la tête, visiblement Kerry avait une imagination débordante, lui la huitième merveille du monde… c'était drôle… vraiment très drôle…

- Mais un doute s'était installé en lui… un doute qui s'était progressivement transformé en espoir tout au long de la journée… et si Kerry avait raison… si il se pouvait qu'il ai plus que de l'amitié…

- Si s'était vrai ??? si Carter et lui étaient plus que… des collègues… des amis…

- Mais elle avait accepter de se marier avec… Pete.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, et le revoilà avec ses « si »… il les chassa de son cerveau du mieux qu'il pu afin de continuer l'analyse de son « problème ».

Il repensa à l'une des dernière choses que Kerry lui ai dite…. « mais dés que vous êtes dans la même pièce… ces yeux… ils ne voient plus que toi… ». Il ferma les yeux et immédiatement tout un tas d'image lui vinrent à l'esprit. Pas n'importe quel souvenir. Tout « leur regards » lui revenait en tête, il fut frappé par… l'intensité de ceux-ci… à chaque fois il aurait pu donner sa vie pour ce regard… il avait même été à deux doit de le faire, dans le vaisseaux Goa'uld, lorsque les bracelets c'étaient arrêtés et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincer, chacun d'un coté du champ de force… il aurait pu partit… elle le lui avait même demandé… ou plutôt supplié de le faire… mais il avait pas pu… il avait regarder dans ses yeux et il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas partir… qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait pris sa décision, il préférait mourir près d'elle plutôt que de vivre sans elle.

Il se souvient alors du test Zatarc, lorsqu'il avait du admettre ce qu'il ressentait deavant anise et le docteur Fraiser… mais surtout il avait du l'admettre devant Carter… et ça lui avait fait peur… peur qui s'était atténué lorsqu'elle avait avoué pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'il parte… qu'il la laisse… mourir… elle savait qu'elle allait mourir seulement elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de son supérieur… parce qu'elle avait des… sentiments « inappropriés » pour son supérieur.

Il repensa ensuite à tout ses moments particuliers entre eux… tout ces moments hors du temps… toutes ses fois ou il l'avait veillé à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle était blessée, lui tenant simplement la main, une manière inconsciente de lui faire comprendre qu'il était pour elle… comment à chaque fois il avait cru mourir de l'intérieur… ce demandant si cette fois n'avait pas été la fois de trop… tout ses fois où lui s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie avec elle à ses cotés, les larmes au yeux, tenant sa main entre les siennes puis le sourire qu'elle lui adressait lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'il était réveillé et qu'il allait bien.

Il repensa à se que Teal'c lui avait dit au cours d'une de leur séance d'entraînement, il avait dit combien elle avait souffert lors de ses « disparitions » que se soit sur Edora, sur cette lune avec Maybourne ou lorsqu'il était retenu en otage pas Baal. Il lui avait dit qu'à chaque fois elle avait passé des heures et des heures à chercher une solution, ne s'accordant aucun repos tant que toutes les possibilité n'avaient pas été explorée.

Il poussa un long soupir en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais remercier de l'avoir ramené à la maison, auprès des siens… auprès d'Elle. Repenser à ça, lui fit penser à Laira, il grimaça et se mit mentalement une immense claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Il s'en voulait, il s'était servi d'elle de la même manière qu'il s'était servi de Kerry, il avait voulu oublier Carter… oublier que peu être il ne la reverrait plus jamais… quelle belle connerie il avait pas fait là… il repensa alors à la douleur qu'il avait vu dans son regard alors qu'il disait au revoir à Laira. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue mais si Kerry avait raison… alors il avait été le pire des monstres… il avait du lui brisé le cœur… immédiatement il s'en voulu parce que la seule chose qu'il avait voulu faire à ce moment c'était la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué, mais il ne pouvait pas… il n'avait pas le droit, il y avait le règlement.

Il s'avait à quel point s'était ironique de sa part, le règlement… il avait passé la plupart de sa carrière à dire merde aux règlements, même celui-ci il l'avait enfreint plusieurs reprise lorsqu'il était jeune… ça ne l'avait jamais gêné… alors pourquoi pas là ??

La seule réponse qui lui vient fut : « parce que Elle tu l'aime » c'était vrai, il l'aimait et ne voulait pas lui faire risquer sa carrière, il savait que c'était une chose importante pour elle.

La seule solution serait qu'il démissionne ou encore qu'il prenne sa retraire, encore une fois, mais supporterait il de rester « hors du coup », de rester en retrait, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté de l'univers ???

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, la vrai question c'était Est-ce qu'il pourrait rester sans savoir si Sam allait bien, si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide… besoin de lui… ça il n'en était pas sur…

Mais bon la question ne se posait de toute façon puisqu'elle allait se marier avec ce Pete… Jack aurait voulu pouvoir lui demander de dire non mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit… mais le doute et l'espoir que Kerry avait insufflé en lui le matin même.

Il repensa à son « problème comme à une équation,

Une équation à quatre données :

- Lui, Sam, Pete et le règlement

A rajouter dans cette équation une constante :

- L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Sam.

Dernier détail à ajouter dans l'équation et pas des moindres… une inconnue :

- Les sentiments de Sam

Il prit une inspiration se décida à résoudre cette équation. Et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, il fallait supprimer des donnés de l'équation, si il était sur qu'il n'y avait aucune chance entre lui et Sam, il aurait eu aucun mal à résoudre cette équation… faut dire que cette option enlevait beaucoup de paramètres, ça enlevait Lui, le règlement, et l'amours qu'il avait pour Sam, sans oublier que l'inconnue devenait une constante… mais de cette option il ne voulait pas y penser…

L'autre option, même si elle était celle qu'il préférait était plus difficilement réalisable… en effet pour celle-ci il fallait que Sam fasse du tri dans l'équation, il fallait qu'elle définisse l'inconnue, et ensuite qu'elle raye Pete de l'équation puis lui ferait le nécessaire pour enlever la dernière donnée.

Mais pour cela il devait parler à Sam… et ça… ça le terrifiait… comment il allait bien pouvoir lui demandé ça alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit…

Il releva la tête et regarda à bouveau les canards pendant un instant pour pris sa décision.

Il savait que le reste de sa vie était dans les mains de Sam le seul problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Il allait ce lever lorsque la silhouette d'une personne approchant de l'endroit où il s'était installer attira son attention, lorsque cette personne arriva à sa hauteur elle s'arrêta.

- « Bonjour »

- « Bonjour »

- « Je peux m'asseoir ?? »

- « Bien sur… »

***

J'espère que cette suite vous à plu…

Je suis pas très contente de cette suite… je trouve qu'elle fait brouillon… mais comme m'a dit une amie… « cette fic ce passe dans la tête de Jack O'Neill… alors forcement c'est le bordel…. »

En tous cas laissez moi votre avis à l'aide du bouton vert qui est dessous.

Pas la peine que je vous demande si il faut que je fasse une suite… j'entends les réponse d'ici… lol

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Réflexion - suite

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes…

**Réflexion**

Kerry venait tout juste de partir, la laissant seule, elle retourna dans son salon et regarda la pièce comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas perdu en cours de route. Sam secoua la tête, comme si elle avait pu se perdre en longeant le couloir qui menait de l'entrée à son séjour… d'où avait bien pu lui venir cette idée ??? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau fraîche, se demandant si elle devait faire cas de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Mlle Johnson, ce que celle-ci lui avait dit lui semblait tellement incroyable que Sam se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt le fruit de son imagination, ce n'était pas possible.

Elle l'aurai su si Son Général avait une relation avec elle, son sixième sens le lui aurait dit, mais là rien, le Général ne lui avait pas semblé différent même si c'est vrai elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle lorsqu'elle avait accepté la demande en mariage de Pete, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas seulement d'elle qu'il s'était éloigné. C'est vrai ses nouvelles fonctions de dirigeant du SGC l'empêchaient de passer autant de temps qu'avant avec SG1, pour preuve : Teal'c était maintenant souvent à la recherche d'un fou pour lui servir d'adversaire pendant ses entraînements elle devait bien admettre qu'à par Son Général peut de personne osait accepter de lui servir de partenaire de combat, elle-même s'en était rendu compte, avant il passait deux à trois fois par jour dans son labo pour voir comment elle allait, elle sourit en se rappelant que généralement il en profitait pour lui ordonner d'aller manger ou même d'aller ce coucher… maintenant il ne passait plus qu'une fois par jour et encore… des fois il se passait deux ou trois jours sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive… et ça lui manquait.

Ça lui manquait à un point qu'elle avait commencer à arpenter les couloirs du SGC comme il le faisait lui-même à l'époque où il était encore colonel, c'était ridicule… elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, espérant au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il était en train de faire pareil et qu'au détour d'un couloir, ils allaient se croiser par hasard et continuer leur chemin ensemble.

Elle sursauta, en se demandant si inconsciemment ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait… le croiser et faire son chemin avec lui. Depuis huit ans, n'était ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours essayé de faire, le trouver pour faire Sa route avec Lui…

Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que oui… c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ??? Et quand cela avait changé ???

Elle ne le savait pas. Et si il y avait une chose que Samantha Carter détestait, après les Goa'ulds et les réplicateurs, c'était de ne pas savoir.

Alors bien décidé à trouver la réponse à cette question, elle retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé et commença à fouiller dans sa mémoire, cherchant le moindre petit élément qui aurait pu lui apporter un quelque conque début de réponse.

Le premier qui lui vient en tête c'était le temps… huit ans… cela faisait huit ans qu'elle attendait et il faut admettre que ça fait long, huit ans à attendre le moindre signe de ça part, un signe lui indiquant qu'il tenait à elle et qui voulait plus avec elle.

Mais ça apporta une autre question. Pourquoi avoir attendu huit ans et tourner la page comme ça… du jours au lendemain… Elle réfléchi quelques secondes, c'était de la faute d'Amanda, sa belle sœur, elle lui avait appris qu'avec Marc, ils envisageaient de faire un autre enfant, leur troisième, cela avait alors naturellement conduit la discussion sur sa vie sentimentale à elle ou plutôt sur son manque de vie sentimentale.

C'est vrai elle allait avoir 40 ans, elle avait pas de mari, pas d'enfant, elle avait bien une maison mais elle n'y était presque jamais alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Oh bien sur, elle avait un métier qu'elle adorait et dans lequel elle était la meilleure, d'un autre coté elle avait pas vraiment de concurrence, elle avait des amis, elle soupira en pensant que ses amis les plus proches, elle les avait tous connu grâce à son travail, si elle n'avait jamais fait parti du programme porte des étoiles quelles étaient les chances qu'elle rencontre les autres ?? Quasiment nul, alors ne parlons même pas de Teal'c… et pourtant elle ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans le Jaffa, il était devenu au fil des années, un ami, un confident, un grand frère.

Elle secoua la tête, pour ce remettre à penser à sa première question. Donc sa belle-sœur lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle aussi souhaitait avoir « tout ça », elle se rappelait avoir dit à Amanda qu'elle était prête pour ça, pour fonder une famille et quelques semaines plus tard son frère déboulait à Colorado Spring avec un de ses amis, ami qu'il tenait absolument à lui présenter. Elle avait accepté, plus pour faire plaisir à son frère qu'autre chose. La soirée c'était plutôt bien passé, Pete avait été charmant mais il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait la différence. Elle avait hésité un moment avant d'accepter de le revoir, puis de rendez vous en sortie, ils avaient commencé à flirter.

Puis lorsque son supérieur l'avait appris, elle avait, naïvement, espéré qu'il serait jaloux et qu'il ferait, alors, le premier pas mais non, rien… pas le moindre signe de contrariété qui lui aurait montré qu'il tenait encore à elle, rien qu'un visage impassible. Il semblait alors que tout les sentiments, qu'il avait pu, à un moment ou un autre, éprouver, aient disparu. Alors Sam avait commencer à se faire raison et continuer à voir Pete.

Mais elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, car après tout, comment peut on être honnête avec les autres si on ne l'est pas avec soit même ?? Elle voulait connaître les sentiments qu'elle avait encore pour son supérieur.

Elle tenait à lui, de ça elle en était sur, mais tenait à lui plus qu'elle ne tenait à Pete ???

Si elle se posait la question, est que cela n'était pas que la réponse était « oui » ??? (je trouve la phrase vraiment bizarre…) Un « oui » dans le genre, je tiens plus à mon supérieur qui n'a pas ou plus de sentiment pour moi, qu'à un homme qui m'aime et qui veux m'offrir la vie dont je rêve…

Est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas toujours su, elle repensa à toutes ses choses qui aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, la prévenir qu'un truc clochait dans sa relation avec Pete. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait ses petits truc lui sautait aux yeux… elle ne voyait que ça.

- Quand le Général, encore colonel à l'époque, avait de nouveau télécharger la bibliothèque dans son esprit et s'était enfermé dans le caisson d'hibernation, elle avec passé des jours entiers à chercher un moyen de le sortir de là, ne pensant à Pete que lorsque celui-ci appelait parce que cela faisait un jour ou deux qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles… Sam, elle n'appelait jamais sur son lieu de travail quand il était en retard…

- Quand elle avait été retenu par numéro 5, et que ce dernier avait essayé de la retenir prisonnière grâce à « rêve » dans lequel elle avait arrêter le SGC pour élever des poulets avec Pete, elle n'y avait pas cru. Non pas parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais quitter le SGC, comme elle avait essayé de s'en convaincre elle-même mais parce qu'il n'avait pas mit la bonne personne…

Si cela avait été Jack, elle y aurait cru… si cela avait été Jack, elle savait qu'elle serait encore en train de rêver parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait… vivre avec Jack… peut importe le contexte… il aurait pu la faire vivre sur Netu, si Jack avait été avec elle, elle aurait foncé tête baissée dans l'illusion.

Mais cela n'avait pas été Jack et dans un sens tant mieux, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu combattre numéro 5 et serait très certainement encore sa prisonnière… ou pire elle serait morte.

- Puis plus récemment, quand Pete l'avait demandé en mariage, elle avait mit plus de deux semaines à lui répondre. Et encore, elle en lui avait dit oui que parce qu'Il n'avait pas dit non…

- Et aujourd'hui elle était là, dans son salon à essayer de préparer un mariage dont elle n'avait pas envie, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ce n'était pas du mariage qu'elle n'avait pas envie… ce marier ça elle le voulait, c'est juste que ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

Intimement, elle était, maintenant, persuadée que si Son Général avait été le futur marié le mariage aurait organiser avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de dire « Simpson », elle s'avait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas mit plusieurs semaines à répondre si Jack s'était tenu de l'autre coté de l'écrin.

Elle baissa son regard sur sa main pour voir la bague de fiançailles et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas à son doigt… elle se leva d'un bond et commença à fouiller dans les poche de sa veste, la petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que si la dite bague lui avait été offert par jack et non Pete, elle serait à son doigt.

Elle retrouva la bague après plusieurs minutes de recherche intensive au fond de son sac. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé avec l'anneau dans les mains, elle le regarda sans pour autant le remettre à son doigt.

Maintenant qu'elle s'avait qu'elle n'aimait pas Pete comme elle le devrait elle se demanda si elle devait continuer ceci. Elle se força à analyser la situation.

- Pete était très certainement son dernier espoir d'avoir ce que toutes les autres femmes ont, une vie « normale »… mais elle le voulait elle vraiment… après tout elle était loin d'être une femme comme les autres, et si on pouvait qualifier sa vie de beaucoup de choses, « normal » ne faisait définitivement pas parti des qualificatifs.

Après tout elle traversait l'univers tout les deux jours pour aller se promener sur des planète inconnues, elle avait été l'hôte d'un tokra, elle avait été possédée par une entité, elle avait été visiter l'enfer pour aller chercher son père, qui était devenu lui aussi un hôte tokra et qui vivait sur une autre planète, elle était morte, elle avait fait exploser un soleil, elle avait été torturée tellement de fois qu'elle en avait perdu le compte…. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se considérer comme une femme normal.

Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas… et à ce moment elle réalisa que non ce mariage n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, en tout cas pas comme ça…

Elle se releva encore une fois pour aller ranger la bague dans son écrin, elle devait la rendre à Pete, la garder et faire semblant n'aurait pas été juste envers lui, il méritait une femme qui pourrait l'aimer autant que lui l'aimerait et ce n'était pas elle. C'Est-ce qu'elle lui dit sur le message qu'elle laissa sur son répondeur. Elle sentait un peu lâche de le quitter comme ça mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de lui dire en face.

Après avoir raccroché elle posa le téléphone à coté de l'écrin sur la table basse du salon et entrepris de ramasser tout les magazine de mariage, elle ne aurait plus besoin.

Elle resta ensuite quelques minutes à regarder son intérieur constatant au passage que malgré le fait qu'ils soit fiancés, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'objet appartenant à Pete…

Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé et commença à zapper sur les différentes chaînes de télévision, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une rediffusion des Simpson ses pensées se dirigèrent toutes seules vers Son Général, il adorait cette série complètement stupide, non plus que ça… il la vénérait… elle l'imaginait sans peine, chez lui avachi sur son canapé, une bière à la main, à rire en regardant Bart et sa famille complètement déjanté. Elle se dit qu'elle aussi adorerait ça si elle pouvait les regarder blotti dans les bras de Jack.

Mais tout de suite après elle l'imagina dans la même position mais avec Kerry, elle eut soudainement envie de vomir à cette pensée, il lui fallu quelques minutes pour faire passer la nausée puis brusquement son esprit se focalisa sur Kerry et la conversation qu'elles avaient eu ou plutôt à se que la jeune agent de la CIA lui avait dit… que Son Général l'aimait… il l'avait confié à Kerry suite à un lapsus révélateur d'après la jeune femme.

Mais pouvait-elle réellement la croire ??? cela lui semblait tellement incroyable… pourtant dieu sait que Sam voulait y croire… mais était ce bien raisonnable, elle commençait tout juste à ce faire à l'idée qu'elle finirait sûrement sa vie seule… et là un espoir venait renaître dans son cœur, comme un minuscule rayon de soleil au beau milieu d'une tempête…

Que devait elle faire ???

Ce raccrocher à ce tout petit espoir ou faire comme si elle n'avait jamais eu cette conversation avec Kerry, et rester dans l'ignorance.

Car comme elle avait dit à Kerry, « Ce que l'on ignore ne peut pas faire mal… » mais si justement Son mal venait du fait qu'elle ignorait… parce qu'il avait jamais mit des mots sur ses sentiments… elle non plus d'ailleurs…

La balle était dans son camp, s'était à elle de choisir… elle ferma les yeux et décida de suivre son cœur et non sa tête pour une fois.

Elle venait de décidé de mettre le reste de sa vie entre les mains de Jack, elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas l'achever.

Pour le savoir, elle devait le voir, elle regarda l'heure, il était encore tôt dans l'après midi, elle décida donc d'y aller à pieds, de toute façon il n'habitait pas si loin et elle était beaucoup nerveuse pour prendre le volant puis ça lui laisserait le temps du trajet pour trouver quoi lui dire.

Elle prit sa veste et ses clés puis parti en direction de la maison de son supérieur, elle coupa à travers plusieurs rues, cherchant le chemin le plus cours.

Son esprit était serein pour la première fois de la journée, aucune pensées rien le calme absolu, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était en train de traverser un des parc de la ville, un peu plus loin il y avait une sorte d'étang, instinctivement elle s'y dirigea. Arrivé au bord de l'eau, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, elle commença par observer les canards qui jouaient entre eux, plus loin elle pouvait voir une famille de poule d'eau qui avait entreprit de traverser le plan d'eau et encore plus loin il y avait deux cygnes, l'un contre l'autre… elle avait visité bien des lieux mais celui-ci était sans conteste le plus beau de tous.

Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne dans cette partie du parc, seul une silhouette, assise sur une banc un peu plus loin, se détachait du paysage. Doucement elle s'avança vers cette personne l'ayant immédiatement reconnu, elle pris son temps pour aller jusqu'à lui parce qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur il sembla enfin la remarquer et releva la tête vers elle. Sam s'arrêta et lui demanda timidement.

- « Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour »

- « Je peux m'asseoir ??? »

- « Bien sur… »

Sam eu alors un léger sourire et s'installa à coté de lui.

***

Et voilà la suite… j'espère qu'elle vous à plus… et que toute ses réflexion ne vous ont pas trop donné mal à la tête… lol

Après relecture il s'avère qu'il y ait autant de bordel dans la tête de Sam que dans celle de Jack… huit ans à travailler ensemble… ça laisse des traces… : P

Et ce que je dois faire une suite ???

Cliquez sur le bouton vert pour me donner votre avis, que ce soit sur la fic ou sur une possible suite…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


End file.
